world_of_aternfandomcom-20200214-history
Mul
Mul The ability of humans to crossbreed with other humanoid races is well-know; even if they are typically rare, few are completely oblivious to the existence of half-elves and half-orcs. But these are not the only example of humanity's diverse progeny. The Mulzhennedar, the Strong, are born from the union between human and dwarf, creating a race famed for its strength and stamina. All too often born under the lash of tyrants, muls are an uncommon race often possessed of a deep, gnawing loathing of themselves or their origins. Hard and driven by nature, they are natural pragmatists, and their tendency towards dark origins gives them both a natural calling to roam the land and a layer of callous caution that further alienates them from society. Strength Through Blood In the mul's form, one can see the best traits of both human and dwarf come together. A mul combines the stature, agility and mental flexibility of humanity with the strength, physical resilience and mental endurance of dwarfdom. Muls are invariably powerfully built; averaging between five feet eight inches and six feet four inches in height, they invariably sport broad shoulders, narrow waists, powerful thighs and thick arms. Both sexes tend to sport rippling muscles, though males tend to be more heavy-set than females. Their general bodily configuration is human, rather than the short and stocky frame of dwarves, but their dwarf blood shows in their faces; muls have strong, stern features, and small, swept-back ears that come to subtle points, like a dwarf. Distinctly unlike dwarves, though, muls tend to be completely hairless; though a small minority do sport darkly colored hair on their head, which is typically worn in a topknot, no mul ever grows facial or even body hair. Their complexion and eye color is as varied as that of their human parents, though muls tend towards copper and deep bronze skin-tones, and many have eyes of a startling honey-gold or green-gold color. Escaping The Tyrant's Lash Whilst half-elves may come from many origins, muls are not so lucky. Though humans and dwarves are rarely at open war with each other, dwarven culture is strongly traditional and conservative, meaning the kinds of interspecies dalliances that are accepted amongst elves are all but unheard of amongst dwarves. That does not mean that some muls aren't lucky enough to trace their descent back to a sincere union of love, just that these are a rarity. Muls are most frequently brought about at the behest of cruel and tyrannical figures. Whilst mad sages performing perverse crossbreeding experiments have been the source of some muls, the majority trace their ancestry to kingdoms ruled by brutal figures who saw a useful resource to cultivate from the union of human and dwarf. Red dragons, the more tyrannical gold dragons, and drow elves are the beings most likely to see the creation of muls as a worthwhile pursuit, having the most use for their strength and durability whilst also having the longevity to make breeding them a worthwhile goal. Muls at large in the world, then, are typically escaped slaves from these places, or the descendants of muls fortunate enough to have escaped in the past. There are few, if any, regions that muls can call their homeland, and many are not even aware muls exist. Vengeful Outcasts Muls have few allies they can turn to as a race. Most dwarf clans will not accept them, ashamed of what they represent, and some of the most traditionalist actively denigrate their half-human kin as abominations that must be destroyed. And humans, in the eyes of many muls, are too eager to exploit them as their creators did. First-generation muls, at least those who escaped from slavery, tend to be bitter, violent misanthropes, or else suspicious and grasping; trust and friendship do not come easily to these scarred souls. Even those born to freedom, or fortunate enough to claim a happier lineage, tend to be sullen, self-centered or suspicious, unless they had truly miraculous origins. Still, muls do understand the concept of strength in numbers and forging alliances, and so they will work with others without a qualm. And once a mul's loyalty is won, it is unshakeable. A deep and abiding loathing for authority in general and tyranny in particular is perhaps the most notorious aspect of mul culture - such as it is. They tore themselves from slavery, and will sooner die fighting than go meekly back to it. Slavers are amongst the most hated foes of muls, and many will kill a slaver on sight even if it costs them their life to do so. This further breeds alienation from their dwarven kin, as many slave-bred muls see the dwarven reverence for traditional as little better than tyranny wearing a pretty face. Stats: Ability Score Modifier: +2 Constitution, +1 Strength Size: Medium Speed: 30 feet Vision: Normal Tireless: A mul ignores the first level of Exhaustion it suffers, and regains two levels of Exhaustion when it completes a long rest. Limitless Endurance: A mul increases its hit point maximum by 1 point and further increases it by +1 point each time it gains a level. Dwarven Vitality: A mul has Advantage on saving throws against Poison and Resistance to Poison damage.